


Back to Your Roots

by Joplinx Caster (JoplinxCaster)



Series: Back to Your Roots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU story line doesn't completely match up to the canon story line, Alternate Universe, Assistant MC, F/M, a meshing pot of fluff and angst, it depends on how the story writes itself., relationship(s) will develop as the story does, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoplinxCaster/pseuds/Joplinx%20Caster
Summary: You move back to Seoul from Busan to work under Mr. Jumin Han himself. After a couple months working for him, he decides to request that you are added to the RFA.  In the RFA, you encounter someone that haunts your past. Someone who you have thought about day in and day out since you left to go live with your Aunt. But does he remember you fondly... or with malice? What secrets will you solve?





	1. Introduction | Scene Setting | Rambles

Hello AO3 user!

It has been just over a year and a half since I originally posted my first fanfiction here. I've been off the grid with working, attending school, and dealing with personal things. If you see me anywhere, it's probably going to be over on tsukithewolf's stories. Man, I love their writing.

This story is one that I came up with after playing, and completing, Ray's route in just a day. I had a really bad time with Seven's route, with how it messed with my depression, and V's route didn't help it either. After completing Ray's route, I had this burning passion to write something related to the universe of Mystic Messenger, but not the _exact_ universe: 

"You move back to Seoul from Busan to work under Mr. Jumin Han himself. After a couple months working for him, he decides to request that you are added to the RFA. In the RFA, you encounter someone that haunts your past. Someone who you have thought about day in and day out since you left to go live with your Aunt. But does he remember you fondly... or with malice? What secrets will you solve?" 

I also would like to say that I did (brief) research on the Korean.. culture? Your age stated in the story is based off the Korean belief that you are a year old when you are born, and your schooling is loosely based off of that. I have, however, converted the temperatures in the story from Celsius to Fahrenheit as that is the one I use, and one that will be more easily understood by American readers. 

Yes. I think that's all I wanted to say in this... 

I'll try updating it on a semi-regular basis, but I cannot guarantee anything. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story! Chapter One will be uploaded soon!


	2. Mr. Han Would Like to See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the story begins...!!

You slid the key card through the reader and entered the building, the burst of cool air rushing over you and instantly drying the sweat from your face. You had transferred from Busan to the office here in Seoul to reconnect with your roots. It had been seven long years since you were here, but it didn’t seem like it had changed much… aside from becoming more crowded that is. Today, you would be meeting the company’s soon to be CEO, and their assistant. Worry knotted itself in your stomach, causing your anxiety to spike and forcing you to take a few seconds to ground yourself. _One… Two… Three…_ You exhaled and opened your eyes slowly. It was a process to say the least. If someone told you three years ago that you would be working for C &R Corporation, you would have laughed in their face. Even more if they told you the CEO-in-line of the company would hand pick you, of all of your peers, to be his second assistant. You swallowed the lump in your throat and forced yourself to focus on your footsteps. You approached the front desk anxiously, your hand alternating between a clutched and relaxed fist. It was one of the few tics next to no one had noticed about you. ‘Good afternoon, miss.’ the clerk smiled at you, his eyes shifting from the screen before him to meet yours, ‘May I help you?’ 

‘Yes, sir. I recently transferred here from your office in Busan. I have an appointment with a Mr. Jumin Han at 4:30.’ 

‘Yes, I was told to be expecting you. Could you please provide me with your name and company badge?’ 

You took your badge from your hip and told him your name as you handed it over. He nodded in acknowledgement, swiftly began typing, and picked up the reception desk phone. He punched in a set of numbers and waited patiently. You took the moment to glance at the clock above him. It was 4pm on a Wednesday, smack-dab in the middle of June. The heat of today was record breaking. It usually hung around the low 80’s but today it might as well be 90. The weather channel called for a bad thunderstorm that evening, and hopefully it would hold off until you were on the train back to your apartment complex. 

The click of phone being returned to its base snapped your attention back to the clerk. He smiled warmly and handed you a handwritten note, ‘Mr. Han is eager to make your acquaintance, Miss. He said he wants you to come to his office on the 7th floor. Here is a set of directions to get to it.’ You thanked him, taking the slip of paper and made your way to the elevator. Hope blossomed in your heart as you greeted the official standing by them, and informed him of who you were and what you were doing here. He nodded his approval of your information and stepped aside, giving a slight bow as the doors opened and you stepped in. 

The music was pleasant and you took the moment to adjust your suit and hair. You were hopeful that Mr. Han didn’t have an issue with your hair’s length. You had heard that his current assistant was required to keep her hair short, and the thought worried you.You let out a hefty, nervous sigh and composed yourself as the doors opened to a coorador. You checked the instructions the clerk had been so kind to give you, and made your way towards the office. You hoped this went well. It had to. If you lost your job, you’d lose everything. What if he didn’t like you? What if you were too plain? Too obnoxious with your questions? Or even your knowledge? You shook the thoughts off and straightened your shoulders. The door was before you before you knew it. Shaking ever so slightly, you knocked on the door twice before stepping back and resting your free hand at your side. 

The door opened to a young woman. She stood about your height and had short, brown hair. A soft smile stretched across her lips before she spoke, ‘Hello there! My name is Jaehee Kang, and I am Mr. Han’s assistant.’ She held out her hand and you smiled as you took it, introducing yourself. ‘I’m very pleased to meet you. Mr. Han has heard wonderful things about you from the new building, and I assure you he is eager to meet you.’ Hearing her say that took a huge weight off your shoulders. You could tell how earnest she was being… you didn’t think she could hide it even if she wanted to. She seemed like the kind that was an open book. She clutched an overly filled folder to her chest and adjusted her glasses before stepping aside and giving a small, respectful bow. You slowly passed by, making your way into the office, as Jaehee closed the door behind you. Stepping before you, she held her arm out to an empty chair rested at the centre of a desk. You accepted the seat and she made her way to one on the other side, leaving a computer chair open directly opposite of you. A side door opened and a young man stepped out. His black hair was messy yet tamed and his somber grey eyes rested on the scene before him. You swallowed, and stood with Jaehee. ‘Mr. Han, welcome.’ She gave him a respectful bow, and you followed suit. ‘Assistant Kang… is this her?’ 

‘Yes. She’s come to be interviewed as your second assistant.’ 

He made a swift and professional stride over to you, before holding out his hand, ‘I am Jumin Han, the son of Chief Han. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.’ 

You took his hand, making a mental note that holy hell this man was attractive, and that his grasp, for some reason, held a sense of familiarity to it, ‘Likewise, Mr. Han.’ 

He released your hand from his grasp and made his way to the computer chair, allowing you and Jaehee to reclaim your seats. He asked you about your reasoning for wanting to move back to Seoul from Busan, noting that the smaller office was sad to lose you. You explained to him that you had moved to Busan with your Aunt when you were around thirteen, as your parents had fallen on financial hardships and believed that if you stayed here you wouldn’t make it into high school, much less attend college. 

You explained how you were moved ahead two years shortly after entering your primary education, and you remained on par with your older classmates throughout your schooling career. You were around 16 had graduated from high school and started going to college. Half a year in, your Aunt started having money issues which had borderline forced you to either quit school and move home, or get a part time job. Your part time job soon became a full one, and you managed to graduate from SKY Academy when you had just turned 20. You took on the full time position at the C&R corporation office in your town and put in to transfer almost a year later. 

Jumin listened intently, and Jaehee’s attentive ears translated parts of your story into handwritten notes for their records. As your story came to a close, you started to feel nervous again. Neither of their faces told you anything. You had hoped you could get a reading off Jaehee, but her face remained as stoic as Jumin’s. Jaehee passed him a couple sheets of paper from her folder, her gaze not leaving her penmanship. He took them and looked over them, his expression mute. After a moment, he looked up at you, and you subtly held your breath. He then gave you a soft, almost amused smile, ‘I believe you will do an amazing job here. Assistant Kang, please give her a schedule and tell her what I expect of her.’ Jaehee nodded in agreeance, and made her way towards you as Jumin stood. ‘Also, I’m expecting a phone call from V… please let me know when he does.’ 

‘Yes, Mr. Han.’ 

He excused himself, leaving you and Jaehee alone. She then faced and and beamed, ‘Congratulations!! Assistant MC! It’ll be nice having someone else around to deal with him… but I have to warn you: **Beware the cat projects.** ’ All you could do, in your innocence, was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- I'm really really bad with trying to write with other people's characters without feeling like I make them OOC. If you see any errors in their personalities, please let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. RFA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's decided to join the RFA.

It had been two months since you started working for C&R Corporation’s CEO-in-line Jumin Han. You learned very quickly that Jumin didn’t know the difference between “on the clock” and “off the clock”. The man had called you at 2 am to ask you to work on some files that he had emailed you, and he wanted them done before you showed up to work. Thankfully, you had gotten your sweet sweet hour of sleep, and for the next lonely four hours, you poured through the documents and information as to complete your task. At six, you printed your work and stored them in an expandable file before adjusting your uniform and heading to work. A sympathetic Jaehee greeted you with an extra large Spacebucks coffee and a delicate smile. You muttered several blessings unto the woman before taking the solace in a cup and indulging in the scent and flavour. Over the past two months, you had gotten to know Jaehee, not only as your superior, but as a friend. You had exchanged numbers on the off chance one of you needed help with the workload, but you both had quickly forgotten the intent and used your new texting buddy to gush about Hyun Ryu, the actor who went by Zen. Jaehee was ecstatic to have a fellow fan work with her. She knew about some obscure plays you had wished to see, and she offered to loan you a couple of her copies so that you could experience them once and for all. You reached in your bag and pulled out a jewel case labeled _Zorro_ and offered it to the woman, who took it with a thanks. You two spoke about various things as you made your way to your desks to begin a long day’s work. Before you knew it, lunch time had arrived and you and Jaehee made your way to the break room.

‘RFA?’  
‘Yes, Rika’s Fundraising Association. I’ve been a member for a couple months now, as you joined us shortly after I joined them.’  
You chewed slowly, pondering. Jaehee sat across from you, her store bought lunch laid out before her in a classy manor. You picked up another piece of kimbap, listening intently. She finished her bite and looked at you, ‘I have already gotten approval from Jumin to ask the founders, and they agreed on the grounds of if you wish to join.’  
‘Hmm…’ you rested your chin on your hand, twirling your chopsticks with the other, before nodding and smiling, ‘It sounds like fun! I’ll give it a go!’ Jaehee beamed at you before pulling out her phone and making a call. ‘Hello, Rika? This is Jaehee Kang. I have spoken with her, and she’s agreed to join us! Yes. Yes, Jumin approved it before I came to you and V. Yes. Alright, thank you. If you’ll excuse me…’ She hung up and asked for your phone information. You gave it to her as she explained that there was someone who needed it so you could message everyone. ‘Why does this person need my information?’  
‘Luciel is our hacker. He made an app for us that only RFA members can use. With your information he can download the app to your phone.’

For some reason, your heart ached. You wondered if it’s part of the reason you had such a sudden urge to move back home to Seoul. You finished your day and began the commute home, deep in thought. You had repressed a lot of your memories from your childhood due to your father being an alcoholic. His lust for the adult beverage was what had caused your family to go bankrupt, and send you to live with your Aunt. You did remember meeting two kids your age before the harsh times. The almost never came outside to play, but when they did they were always marred with bruises, and one always looked sickly. You didn’t care, though, in your innocence. You thought they both were nice, their vibrant red hair and golden eyes always mistified you, almost to the point of fear. But how could you be afraid of two children whom seemed to have such a radiant hope to them? You wished to have stayed with them to get away from your toxic and broken household. Yet, something else lingered. A feeling of dread, anxiety, and hopelessness seemed to encroach upon them more and more each time you saw them. Their light seemed to fade a bit more each time you saw them. It dawned on you then that you never got to say goodbye to them. You wondered how they were doing.

A chime startled you from your thoughts and you quickly checked your phone. There was a new app installed. You figured this was the chatroom app and quickly loaded it up. You logged in and were quickly met with chaos in your first chat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short, I just didn't feel like I could add anything else to it without sounding redundant or giving away too much information for the plot... nevertheless, when I can finish it, I plan on uploading a chatroom chapter! This should speed things along, but hopefully not so fast it causes a plot hole;;;; If you can think of anything I need to improve on, please feel free to let me know!


End file.
